Cheater
by KiwiStar
Summary: Everybody thought it would be an easy win for him, considering who his opponent was. They were wrong, after all, who would've known that Shay was actually good in arm wrestling? John Morrison/OC


**Hello my awesome readers! Um I had this oneshot started a while ago, but never got around to finishing it until last night. So, I'd like to thank my beta-reader/e-sista Angel for beta-reading this. I only own Shay, this story is related to Unlikely Attractions, another story of mine. Thank you to all who review, I love you all bunches! Please read, review, and enjoy:)**

* * *

John Morrison sat across from his opponent, their hand firmly clasped in his, elbows rested against the hard wooden table. He gritted his pearly white teeth and his jaw clenched. Truthfully, he had underestimated his opponent, they were fairing particularly well, considering who his opponent was.

The person across from him kept the same, small smile plastered on their face. It was an innocent look, maybe a little too innocent.

They were arm wrestling. It was technically his field of work, only it was specifying the strength of ones arm. When he first heard that his opponent was going to be who it was, he laughed. He knew he had it in the bag, yet he was hesitant about whipping his girlfriend.

Shay Hart sat across from the California native. A hidden look of devotion and determination was under the small, shy smile that she usually sported around him. He was overpowering her, even though she had held her own throughout the entire match. This match had been going on for quite some time, maybe five minutes, give or take. Her smile faltered as her arm slipped to the side, an inch or so off the table. However, the young Hart wouldn't let it show, whereas John was sweating like a pig. She knew if she didn't think of a plan soon, she would lose. Her mind flashed through possible options and she smirked to herself as she thought of one.

With her free hand, she slowly unzipped her sweatshirt so the lacy black, deep V-necked camisole she donned underneath showed, flaunting her cleavage. John noticed, slightly. His head jerked up a little and for five seconds, his attention was brought to her. She definitely noticed this and took the small window of opportunity to bring herself back into the game.

Deciding that the sweatshirt wasn't enough, she scooted forward on her seat, pushing her chest outward slightly as she twirled a piece of hair around her finger. Shrugging out of the sweatshirt, she smiled, biting her lip a little. John only nodded, taking notice of this change was well. He cleared his throat and it was obvious that his train of thought was slowly being taken away from the match and onto other things…

The young Hart pouted inwardly to herself, knowing she'd have to push it one step farther. Slowly, her free hand found itself on John's knee and she smiled sweetly as he cleared his throat again, eyes narrowing as he tried to focus on the match and not on what Shay was doing. His hand slipped this time and he caught it just in time before Shay got too into control. His hand was hovering over the table, about five inches separating him from his fate. His muscles bulged, his arm locked into position, fending off Shay as much as he could. Panting, he shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts as Shay's hand inched a little, now right above his knee.

His hand slipped a little more and out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the audience's eyes flickering back and forth over the two. The small crowd that had gathered around them consisted of Shane Helms, Matt Hardy, CM Punk, The Hart Dynasty, Chris Jericho, Adam Copeland and pretty much half of the Smackdown roster. If he were to lose, he'd never live it down. Heck, he'd already be teased for not winning by now. He had to win, but Shay was doing everything in her power to keep that from happening. Oh, she may have looked innocent on the outside, but she could be just as diabolical on the inside. She had the upper hand in proving people wrong when they underestimated her, it made him wish he hadn't gotten into this mess. Now that he thought about it, he remembered how he even got _into _this mess…

_He was sitting with his friends in catering, the rest of the room bustling with activity from other Superstars and Divas as they ate and caught up on life outside the ring. Across from him sat Shay, who was finishing her salad. They were all talking, Shay catching up with Adam and Jay, others were talking about how they would redeem themselves this year, or how they promised not to get injured in the ring. John himself couldn't stop glancing back at Shay while he talked to Punk, and Punk noticed, snapping his fingers to get John's attention. "Huh?"_

_Punk rolled his eyes, "Never mind."_

_John only nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "Alright."_

"_I wonder how Shay would do in an arm wrestling match." Punk stated randomly. It caught everyone's attention and he smiled. "I'm serious, I wonder how she'd do." Shay looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and sighed._

"_I-I doubt you wanna see me arm w-wrestle somebody."_

"_Yeah, I do…hey, why don't you arm wrestle John. I'm sure he'd love to!"_

_Shay looked at me with a slight blush and I shrugged before she put her arm on the table. "M-might as well." She shrugged and I nodded and put my own arm on the table, grasping her hand in mine._

"_Bet ya a hundred bucks that John wins." Punk chuckled as the match started, pulling out his wallet and laying a hundred dollar bill onto the corner of the table._

"_Bet ya a hundred that Shay wins." Nattie countered, putting in her own money. Within a matter of moments, there was a small pile of cash sitting on the corner, there had to be at least a thousand two hundred all stacked and waiting for him to win and claim it. He had to win…_

John shook his head once more, focusing again on the match. Glancing across the table at Shay, who looked so calm and cool instead of flustered like he was. Her hand was still on his knee, she was still sitting forward and she was still flaunting her cleavage. Her mouth wasn't smiling nor smirking, it wasn't frowning either. No, she was pouting, kinda…she was biting her lip, adding a sexy edge to her innocent facial expression. Her eyes were soft, yet determined as they bore into his own eyes and he felt like he should be getting a medal for containing himself. He bit back the urge to climb over the table and kiss her, forgetting about the match and about how many people would be watching them.

As her hand slid closer up, he bit back a gasp. She was torturing him into submission. His hand slipped ever so slightly, now merely three inches from defeat. Everybody held their breaths, Punk, Shane, Matt, and Miz were on his side while Shay harbored Legacy, the Hart Dynasty, Chris, Adam, and Jay on her side. He wasn't surprised to find the multi-generation Superstars on her side, or her fellow Canadians either. He had to win…

"If you lose this John, I swear to God…" Punk trailed off.

"I…know." He gritted out. "She's actually pretty good at this." He didn't want to add that she had her hand on his thigh, basically because too much talking would distract him more than he was already distracted, thus causing him to lose. And losing was not an option.

The crowd's eyes went to John and back to Shay numerous times, all waiting for somebody to give in. The match had gone on for a while now, it at least had to have been seven minutes now, longer than most arm wrestling matches they've seen. Shay just wouldn't give up, it wasn't in her blood. John fought back, straining to keep his thoughts clean and in check.

Then her hand slid all the way up his thigh and he choked back a squeal as the action took him by surprise. His hand slipped and then…SLAM! Shay had his hand pinned to the table for three seconds before releasing him and jumping up in joy. Adam smirked and hugged her as Shay claimed her money.

Punk, Matt, and Shane shook their heads at John and sighed. John shrugged. "I…I-I…um…she…she had her hand on my thigh!" He stammered. "She cheated!"

"A hand on the thigh doesn't count as cheating."

"I-I can't believe it…John, do you know how much money we lost?" Shane asked his brunette friend as he swatted the Californian upside his pretty brown head. "You lost…to Shay…in an arm wrestling match…" Meanwhile, Punk had sunk to his knees, eyes glazed over in horror as she tucked the money into her bra, the one place he couldn't get to it. His jaw hung open as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and slid her sweatshirt back on. Tears were welling in his eyes and Punk stared forlornly at Shay, his lower lip quivering.

"My money…." Punk whispered. "My money, my money, my money…" he continued his mantra over and over again and Shane sighed.

"Look what you did to Punk…" Shane grabbed Punk's wrist and Matt grabbed the other one, dragging the poor Straightedge Superstar to the door.

"I demand a rematch!" Punk exclaimed.

"Dude, you can't do that…" Jay trailed off.

"Watch me, Blondie!" Punk growled as Matt and Shane dragged him out the door and down the hall. You could still hear his cries of protest as they left. Everybody gazed at Punk's departure in wonder, it wasn't common for him to break down like this…unless he missed Desperate Housewives, or lost money in a bet. Everybody uttered soft murmurs of surprise, but turned back to the conversation that was happening before Punk had his meltdown.

"She was being provocative!" John stated, pointing at Shay. it.

"There's nothing in the rules saying she can't." Adam shrugged. "Dude, face it, you lost…to a girl."

"Cheater, cheater, pumpkin eater!" John frowned at his girlfriend as she rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"H-honey, you aren't five…let it go." She smiled sweetly and took his hand. "Now, let's go. I think you deserve a reward for doing you best."

"Really?" His eyebrows rose and Shay rolled her eyes.

"I meant ice cream." She blushed as she led him out of the room.

"Oh…"


End file.
